Potions vs Culinary
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: While eavesdropping on the Boy Who Lived and his friends a certain over confidant blond Slytherin made one wager too many!
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own Harry Potter. Just borrowing. Yaoi and MPREG!!

Chapter 1: The Wager

Harry Potter was outside under the shade of a tree at Hogwarts, enjoying a homemade lunch for a change. He was getting a little tired with the school food and dearly missed his own cooking. Harry opened up the basket and sighed. Inside was eggplant paramgina with angel hair pasta with sun-dried tomato sauce. For an appetizer, he had freshly grilled chicken Caesar salad and made his own dressing. For dessert was freshly made devils food. Ron and Hermoine came outside, drawn to the smell.

"Oh wow Harry." Ron sighed as he looked at Harry's lunch. "You made this?"

"Yes I did." Harry said with a smile. "I've been cooking for quite some time."

"I don't understand this one bit Potter." A seemingly bored voice said from under the tree but the other side. "You **_stink_** in potions and yet," With this Draco took a deep sniff of the food. "You can make this divine smelling food?"

"Drake," Harry said to the blond as he looked at his food and smiling. "Cooking is not the same as potions."

"Really? I'd like to see you prove me wrong."

"I smell a bet." Harry said with a smirk. "But I know I'll win."

"Name your price if you're so confident."

"Well if I win, you'll have to help me to land someone I fancy."

"How Slytherin of you;" Draco said with a smirk. "Very well. I'll help you. However if I win, you'll teach me one of your recipes, of my choosing."

"That's fair enough." Harry said with a smile as he took Draco's hand and they shook on it. Ron looked at his best friend as if he had made a pact with the devil!

"Harry what are you doing?! You don't' need Ferret Boy's help."

"Ron, it's ok." Harry said. "There is a reason why I asked Drake for help. He's _able_ to."

"So you like a Snake?" Ron asked. "EW!"

"Ron not so loud, please." Harry whispered. Draco looked at Ron and smirked.

"What's wrong with a Snake, Weaselbee?" Draco said. "We snakes know how to use ours!" Ron looked at him and blushed.

"Harry is not _gay_!" Ron said. Draco cracked into a full smile.

"Look again Weaselbee!" Draco said "Harry is as _flamey_ as they come!"

"Oh man, shoot me now, next you'll be telling us you want to go down on Professor Snape!" Ron whimpered, but it was Hermoine who noticed Harry's deep blush!

"Harry! He's a teacher!"

"He's _sexy._" Harry sighed. Draco blinked at the raven haired boy and thought about what he agreed to. Then it hit the blond full force.

"AWWWW POTTER! YOU FANCY MY GODFATHER!?"

"Why not? You agreed, Drakey."

_I'm so screwed!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Busted and More Wagers!

Draco Lucius Malfoy, son of the feared Lord Luicus Damien Malfoy, was shocked. He felt as if he had been hit on the head with a Bludger. He couldn't believe what Harry had just told him. It was his own folly that landed him in this. His father and godfather warned him more than once that his mouth would land him into deep shit and here it was! _Just to bite me in the ass!_ Draco thought with a moan.

"Harry, couldn't you pick someone else?" He asked with a small sense of hope. "I mean, Blaise is available."

"I don't _want_ Zambini." Harry said. "I want _Snape._"

"You can't have him." Draco said. "He's got warts." Ron had to snort with one. That line he wasn't expecting from the bat's own godson. It was _way too funny._

"Drake he does not!" Harry said.

"His nose is fucked up."

"It can be corrected."

"He's bony."

"He's fine, he's lean with muscle!"

"He's got a cocktail weenie!" Draco pleaded. Ron just dropped to the floor laughing his guts out. _Oh man way too funny!_ He would have commented but a looming shadow spilled over them. The four of them looked up and gasped. There before them, looking a bit pissed but blushing like mad, was _Professor Severus Snape!_

"P…Professor…" Ron gasped as he scurried out of the way and sat next to Harry. Snape looked at them briefly then focused his gaze at Harry and Draco.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy," He said with an even tone. "My office now!" With that he disappeared and the boys went without a second thought! Ron and Hermoine gulped and wished them good luck. They had no idea what was in store.

"Would someone care to explain the childish squabble in the courtyard today?" The Potions Master asked as he looked at the two boys with scrutiny. Neither boy wanted to answer for their own reasons. Draco was ashamed that he said such things about his godfather and Harry because he was put in the spot. He didn't want anyone to know about his love interest but now, thanks to Draco that plan was moot! The Potions Master sighed and sat back in his chair.

"I am not getting any younger. Someone better speak now or you will speaking to the Headmaster." The boys' eyes widened at that but didn't answer until Harry looked at him, not afraid.

"It was my fault sir." He said. Draco's mouth dropped at that. Harry was taking the heat for him! Snape looked at him with a raised eyebrow but went along with it.

"I should have known it was you Potter." He said with a triumphant smirk. "You always liked to be the center of attention. Just like your father." Harry looked down at the floor and swallowed a lump in his throat. Draco couldn't stand it.

"Uncle Sev, it was me." He said, causing the raven haired boy to look at him in shock. "I goated Potter on. We were speaking of his cooking and I was trying to figure out how he can cook so well when he does horribly in Potions. I had thought they were somewhat related. Potter thinks otherwise."

"Because they're not." Harry said as he looked at the blond. "They are different!"

"I disagree Potter." Snape said with a sneer. "In both you need instructions…."

"That maybe Professor but it comes second nature to me."

"Then how do you _stink_ in Potions?" The Potions Master asked. Draco had to hold back his laughter. This was too good to pass up!

"I am not sure sir. But I find that they're not the same."

"Really Potter, I would like to see that."

"Oh would you Professor?" Harry asked as Draco looked at his Godfather with a 'have you been sniffing ground fairy dust?' look. Snape brushed it off and looked at the young Gryffindor.

"Yes Potter. In fact I will add to Draco's little wager. If you can impress me Potter, I will take you to Hogsmeade for _our_ first real date."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you'll have to clean the cauldrons by hand until you graduate." Snape said. Draco had to wince. That was a bit harsh. Harry looked at him and smirked.

"Done." He said as he shook his Professor's hand. He noticed that Snape held it a little bit longer then let him go.

"Very well, now get out of my sight while I speak with Mr. Malfoy."

"Gladly." Harry said as he grabbed his things and waved bye to Draco. _Greasy old bat!_

"And I am NOT OLD!" Snape called out to the startled teen, who then ran out of the room. Draco snickered.

"Now Draco why were you saying all that you said about me?"

"Especially about the 'cocktail weenie' remark Draco?" Another voice asked from next to the fireplace. "Although I couldn't remember the last time I had laughed so hard." Draco looked and smiled.

"Father, you came here."

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world." An amused Lucius said as he took a seat with a glass of Scotch on the rocks in his hands. "So Draco tell us what's going on with Potter."


	3. Chapter 3

**From Last Chapter**

"**Now Draco why were you saying all that you said about me?"**

"**Especially about the 'cocktail weenie' remark Draco?" Another voice asked from next to the fireplace. "Although I couldn't remember the last time I had laughed so hard." Draco looked and smiled.**

"**Father, you came here."**

"**I wouldn't have missed this for the world." An amused Lucius said as he took a seat with a glass of Scotch on the rocks in his hands. "So Draco tell us what's going on with Potter."**

Chapter 3: First Night-Draco

Draco grinned and looked at his father and relayed the tale again. Lucius sat back in his seat, sipping on his glass of Scotch. He too had no idea that James' only son could cook nor did he realize that the boy fancied his childhood friend. Draco was in the right on objecting, although it was rather amusing to say the least. But in doing so, Draco had discovered just where Harry's fancy lie. It indicated that the teen actually _wanted_ the Potions Master but was too shy to make the first move. That was alright with Lucius. He knew _exactly_ what was needed. A little push in the right direction never hurt anyone. So he had a wonderful idea!

"I have it!" The Malfoy Lord said with a smirk. "I will arrange it but you two, as well as Harry, will have a cook off. The menu is to be of my choice and it will consist of an appetizer, an entrée and a dessert. All three copies will be the same however, how you do it, will be up to you. I will also judge it. The one with the best meal will win. I will also choose who will go first. Each contestant will have their own night to shine. Is that fair enough, gentlemen?" Draco and the Potions Master nodded. But they thought of one thing that Lucius forgot to mention, or so they thought. "As for Harry, he will be told by me. Now I suggest you all have your rest, it will be quite a contest." With that Lucius rose gracefully and left the other two Slytherins alone to arrange their thoughts on how to best The Boy Who Lived.

Harry was in his room in Gryffindor tower, over his Potions Essay when a handsome eagle owl tapped on his window purposefully. Harry went to the window, grateful for the break and allowed the bird in, offered it water and a treat as he took the letter. It had the Malfoy family seal on the envelope and he had to grin. He _knew_ where the letter was from. He opened it and as he read the context in it, his smile became bigger. Lucius was practically throwing the Potions Master into his lap! And _each _one had their own night! It was perfect! Harry grabbed a piece of parchment, dipped his quill into the ink and penned a quick response to the patriarch and after letting the owl rest, had sent him off to his master.

A week later on a beautiful Hogsmeade weekend, Harry whistled a merry tune as he gathered all he needed for the cook off. The kitchen is where _he_ ruled! The greasy git and the ferret had no idea what they were talking about. Potions and cooking were _different._ True that they both needed instructions but it took a certain patience and finesse for the kitchen. All three of them would cook up a menu of Lucius' choosing and he would judge it. Everyone agreed to it because they all knew that the aristocrat could be a fair and a critic of a judge. As Harry set up the station, Draco, Professor Snape and Lucius Malfoy walked in. Harry and Lord Malfoy shared a look then the older blond nodded and showed them three copies of a menu. Harry glanced at it and grinned. It was a salmon salad for an appetizer, a beautiful thick steak, (well done of course) with a delicious devils food cake for dessert. With a wave of his wand, Lucius produced a small crystalline chalice. It glowed silver then red as a small slip of paper came out and Lucius smirked.

"As I said, each of you will have one night each. As to avoid any confusion I have taken the liberty to writing your names down and placing them into this chalice. The name I hold now is the one to be first this night."

"Oh kill the dramatics Luc!" Severus snarled. "Who is the first?"

"My, my aren't we impatient?" Lucius said as the boys snickered. "All right Sevvy, the first to cook dinner is: Draco."

"ME?!" Draco squeaked as he looked at his father and then to his grinning rival. "Why can't Harry go first?"

"He's saving the best for last Ferret Boy!" Harry snickered. Severus himself chuckled while Lucius smiled.

"Now, now Draco." His father said in amusement. "It's fair I assure you. Now you have to make the meal as indicated. This is as a restaurant setting. You two will help with the cleaning and arranging. That is all. Let us begin. Draco, I will see you at dinner, good luck." With that Lucius, Harry and Severus went their ways and Draco looked at the menu then smirked. _Easy peesy._ He gathered the ingredients and went to work.

Dinner time came in two hours time and prompt as ever, Lucius came to the table and Draco brought out his courses. He nodded in approval at his son's time management and sampled the salad. His eyes widened as he kept spitting up scales and bones into his napkin.

"Next course." His father coughed. Draco blushed and set the steak down. Hesitantly Lucius picked up the carving knife and cut a piece. Blood squirted into his face and onto his dinner coat! He did not look pleased. He glared silver daggers at his son and waved his hand to take the blasted thing away and bring on the final piece. Draco gulped and brought out a limp little cake in which upon sight, Lucius had to hold back his laughter.

"I have seen enough." The patriarch declared. "Draco, although you are my son and I love you, I can honestly say; you can't cook for shit!"

Uh oh, one down two to go! Please review


	4. Chapter 4

**From Last Chapter**

"**Next course." His father coughed. Draco blushed and set the steak down. Hesitantly Lucius picked up the carving knife and cut a piece. Blood squirted into his face and onto his dinner coat! He did not look pleased. He glared silver daggers at his son and waved his hand to take the blasted thing away and bring on the final piece. Draco gulped and brought out a limp little cake in which upon sight, Lucius had to hold back his laughter.**

"**I have seen enough." The patriarch declared. "Draco, although you are my son and I love you, I can honestly say; you can't cook for shit!"**

Chapter 4: Second Night-Severus

Harry, Lucius and Severus felt bad that Draco didn't pass his father's judgment. It wasn't that his father was picking on him; it was just that Draco's talent didn't lie in the kitchen. To comfort him, Harry made him some homemade fudge and his favorite dinner with a card saying 'I won't say I told you so. I didn't mean for you to feel bad. I hope this makes up for some of it. Harry.' the note and the presents made him smile and knew that he had a good friend in the raven haired teen. He decided to help him out. He deserved to be happy. He finished dinner and went to his godfather's office, where his father and godfather were sitting and talking.

"Draco," Lucius greeted as he hugged his son. "I'm sorry if you felt that I judged you harshly."

"You don't have to cushion me Father." Draco said as he looked at his father. "I can take it. I know I _sucked_!" Both heard the Potions Master snort a bit behind his drink and smiled. It was true; Draco's dinner was a horror. It made Severus a bit nervous when he thought about his own turn. If Lucius could openly tell his son that he 'couldn't cook for shit' he shuttered to think what he would say about Severus'.

"Draco," Severus called to his godson. "Have you eaten?"

"Harry made me dinner and some homemade fudge." Draco said. Lucius had to hold back his laughter at Severus' reaction. The other man was a _fiend_ for fudge, _especially homemade!_ Draco grinned and kept this in the back of his mind. Severus looked at his godson and smirked.

"Do you have some fudge on you?"

"No way Uncle Sev, get your own!" Draco said as he dodged his fudge loving godfather. Lucius had to laugh at the antics. He sat back and thought of the next contestant…

On the following week, Lucius summoned the chalice again and they all gulped. It was down to the two remaining people. Lucius reached out and opened the paper and looked at the Potions Master.

"Sorry old friend." He said with a smirk. "You're up next. You are to cook the same menu and good luck." With that said the boys tailed the patriarch to allow the man to work. He looked at the menu and rolled up his sleeves. _Potter will not best me in this._ He thought as he worked. He knew that Lucius wanted him to go second. _Lucius always wanted to try to get one on me well it will not work._ As he thought more about how he was fixed into second place he had no idea that he was being watched.

"Oh Severus," Lucius thought with a sigh as he waved the vision away. "Your anger just maybe your downfall."

Harry was waiting in his room and sighed. He was a bit worried about the Potions Master being second up to cook. He knew that Lucius wasn't bias. He was able to judge his own son but this was his best friend. He _wanted_ the man. He remembered when he first looked at him that way. It was in his third year and although he was pissed at him, he wanted to protect him and his friends from a werewolf Lupin. Snape wasn't ugly, it was that nose. He had asked Draco of how did it happen and he couldn't believe that he was so bad to him. As well as looking into the pensive, Harry sighed as he remembered:

The Potions Master, like him, had been mistreated. His mother and his potions were his only outlets. One day there had been an argument between father and son. The father had been drunk and in a fit of rage, he had hit his son and was unaware of the brandy bottle in his hand. The bottle broke the son's nose and cut into him. The son screamed and passed out. His mother found him and repaired it to the state it was in but to get it fixed in the original state would cost her money that she didn't have. So she scrimped and save to provide for herself and her son. When her son left for school, she had received word that her grandfather, Arian Prince, had named her his Heiress to his estates and his wealth. She had hidden this knowledge from her horrid husband but named her son her Heir, that way when he came to age, that he would inherit the Prince and Snape estates and assets. Snape, although working as a Potions Master and receiving a salary, could easily retire and live comfortably for quite a while. Harry shook his head and decided to rest his mind a bit, wondering what the Potions Master was up to...

If there was one thing that Snape took pride in, it was his precise sense to detail and doing what was ordered. He looked at his dishes and nodded. They _looked_ better than Draco's. As he set the last touch on dinner the dinner bell rang and heralded Lucius entrance. The blond came in as he had done a week ago and smiled at his friend. Harry and Draco were watching from the doorway. Draco, as well as Harry had noticed that for the first time, that Severus Snape was nervous.

"Well, let's see what you have for me Sevvy." The blond purred as he waited patiently. Snape rolled his eyes and gave him the salad. Lucius took a few bites and nodded for him to bring the next course. With the steak, Lucius realized it was done but he did take a sip of wine or two. With the dessert it was bigger than Draco's but he was a bit puzzled.

"Severus," Lucius said as he sipped on his wine again. "You are precise but your dishes are lacking flavor. They're more for survival. I commend you on such a brave attempt." With that the blond left and Snape was seething. In his own way, for the first time in his life, Severus Snape was told 'you suck.'


	5. Chapter 5

**From Last Chapter**

"Well, let's see what you have for me Sevvy." The blond purred as he waited patiently. Snape rolled his eyes and gave him the salad. Lucius took a few bites and nodded for him to bring the next course. With the steak, Lucius realized it was done but he did take a sip of wine or two. With the dessert it was bigger than Draco's but he was a bit puzzled.

"Severus," Lucius said as he sipped on his wine again. "You are precise but your dishes are lacking flavor. They're more for survival. I commend you on such a brave attempt." With that the blond left and Snape was seething. In his own way, for the first time in his life, Severus Snape was told 'you suck.'

Chapter 5: Lessons Planned, Lessons Learned

Harry and Draco looked at their Potion's Master and had to hold their laughter. Lucius really hit the other man's ego. The meal was done perfectly but it was bland. Draco sat on his bed cross-legged and watched as Harry threw himself across his own bed.

"I can't believe Father said that to Uncle Sev."

"Well he can't be bias Draco." Harry said. "He's trying to be fair."

"I know, but Harry I still can't believe it."

"It's a shell shock I know but that's going to backfire on me."

"How so?"

"Well I'm the last night for the cooking then we still have part two to the bet; potion making."

"Oh you're right." Draco said. "Yep you're screwed."

"Would you tutor me?"

"Harry, I'm one of the competition!" Draco said. "Is there anyone else who could…ooo the Potions Master that liked you! What was his name?"

"You mean Professor Slughorn."

"There you go." Draco said as he got off of the bed. "Come on let's go see him." With that the two young men went to the one Professor that Severus Snape wouldn't argue with.

"Professor Slughorn!" The boys called as they bumped into the older man. "Can you help us?"

"Hello Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, what can I do for you boys?"

"Professor, I need your help in Potions."

"I don't understand, Harry you are my star pupil."

"Because I had the Half-Blood Prince's book to help me, sir." Harry said. "I don't have it anymore."

"Let me see if I can retrieve it for you." Professor Slughorn said. "Give me until tomorrow in the afternoon."

"Yes sir, thank you." Harry said gratefully as he led Draco away and to plan for his turn to cook. Draco, being the one for gossip as always, wanted answers.

"Hey what did he mean by 'star pupil' and who's the 'Half-Blood' Prince?"

"Draco," Harry said as he gathered what he needed from the kitchen and doubled checked his list. "Remember the text book I had for sixth year Potions?"

"You mean that ratty looking book?" Draco asked as he helped him carry the supplies back to their room. "Yea what about it?"

"Well it saved my butt!" Harry said. "And the Half Blood Prince is your Godfather."

"Are you serious?!" Draco said in shock. Harry grinned at the stupefied look on the blond's face and nodded. Draco shook his head and helped him to set everything neatly into the fridge. He couldn't believe what Harry told him. His Godfather was a _half_ blood….and he treated Granger, who was Muggleborn, like dirt. _Not all purebloods were good. _He learned. _Just as not all who were half blood or Muggleborn were good. There's always a select few. Key thing is to find them and when you found them, to keep them... _Harry saw this from the begining due to what had happened to him. But in his own way, he had done the same mistake. But now, Harry realized his mistake and have made attempts to 'start over'. Draco on the other hand had been stubborn and ignorant, always believed that he was the best while the truth was, he wasn't. He had been too ignorant. _Talk about having my head up my ass... _He felt ashamed. Harry looked at him and smiled.

"Realizing your mistake eh Drake?" He asked. The blond looked at him and nodded. Harry looked at him and smiled again.

"Well you can always redeem yourself." Harry said. "'Moine is the courtyard."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to check on Professor Snape." Harry said as he ran off with a clothed dish. Draco shook his head and with a breath went to see the witch who was indeed in the courtyard with her cat.

"Granger," He said. "Can I have a word with you?" As she nodded her head in shock, the blond sat down and started to explain why he was there.

"Professor Snape?" Harry called as he knocked on the Professor's door. "Professor?"

"ENTER!" The command cut through as Harry was about to knock again. Harry took a breath and entered the office. Professor Snape was sitting on the armchair next to a warm fire and looked up. He sighed as he looked at the green eyed teen.

"What do you want Potter?" He said half-heartedly. "Come to gloat did you?"

"No Professor I didn't." Harry said he set the dish next to him. "I just came to check on you."

"To see that I'm broken? Not likely Mr.Potter." He said icily. "It'll take more than Lucius' judgment to break me. Nor do I need your sympathy. Get out of my sight Potter."

"You know if you keep this up you're going to end up alone. You greasy git!" With that Harry stormed off and Professor Snape smirked as he looked to the dish that was almost forgotten. He lifted the cloth and smiled. There, freshly made, and had taken up the whole plate, was thick homemade fudge. With it was a note. _'Since you wouldn't let me, I hope this fudge will cheer you up._ Lucius came in and looked in at the other man.

"Severus," He said as he took a seat next to the other wizard. "I just saw Harry storm out of here. What happened?"

"That brat tried to cheer me up." Severus said as he took up a piece of fudge and sat back. "His effort was in vain."

"Was it?" Lucius asked in amusement as he watched the other man savor the fudge, looking quite content. "Seems to me that it wasn't."

"What are you implying Luc?" Severus asked as he opened his onyx eyes. The way that the blond was looking at him had begun to grate his nerves.

"I'm saying that despite what you think that you have feelings for the boy."

"That's pure nonsense."

"Oh, is it?" Lucius smiled. "Then why are you blushing and why are you enjoying that fudge so?"

"I can appreciate good cooking…"

"Well they say the way to a man's heart is to his stomach." Lucius smirked. "Well, looks like Harry's got you whipped Sevvy."

"Luc I swear, tomorrow when Harry cooks, I'll judge it with you."

"Be ready to take a cold shower." Lucius laughed as they planned for the last day of the cook off. He was going to have to teach Severus a lesson. Instead of him being the last judge, he was going to have Severus do it. _That will teach you Severus. You will see._

The next night, Draco, Harry and Lucius were waiting for Severus and Harry was looking a bit nervous. Lucius looked at him and smiled.

"Harry you have nothing to worry about."

"Mr. Malfoy I thought _you_ were going to judge tonight." Harry pleaded. Lucius smiled and looked at the two boys.

"Harry, please be calm." Lucius said. "I did this on purpose. I want you to teach Severus a lesson."

"But if you are adamant on this it could only mean…oh Draco you told!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't hide it from my dad!" Draco pleaded. Harry blushed deep red then smiled.

"How Slytherin of you, Mr. Malfoy." Harry said as he started to get ready to cook. "Same dishes?"

"Yes, exactly the same with one change bring out the finest red wine…chilled…"

"Here you go Harry." Draco said with a grin as he presented a chilled bottle of red wine. "Got it from Father's cellar."

"DRACOIS!"

"Wha? It'll help him."

"Oh fine." Lucius pouted. "Go on and finish Harry. I'll grab Severus." With that he went off to seek out the Potions Master, who was in his rooms.

"Severus, why aren't you ready yet?"

"Luc I am NOT going." Severus growled. "And you can't make me."

"Severus, Harry is cooking."

"Tonight?!" Severus asked, his interest caught for the first time. Lucius grinned and leaned in close to whisper.

"With chilled red wine…."

"Oh god…" Severus moaned. He _loved_ the menu that Lucius had chosen but with chilled red wine….it was heaven for the Potions Master. Severus got up and walked to the dining room. On the way to join his childhood friend Lucius was laughing uncontrollably. He couldn't believe on how easy he was making it. His eyes welled up with tears and he had no idea that he had bumped into someone.

"Lucius are you alright?"

"Who…Lupin is that you?"

"Yes, let me help you up." Lucius allowed the werewolf to help him up and wipe his tears away with gentle fingers. Lucius looked at him and blushed. When his vision was clear, he looked the werewolf over and gulped. The werewolf had become well muscled and allowed his hair to grow out. He was handsome and so well…_oh god…control yourself Lucius…_ He blushed again and tried to look away.

"Lucius where's Harry?"

"Um…he's cooking."

"I should have known." Lupin said with a smile. "What got you laughing like that? I haven't heard that sound since our school days."

"You remember?"

"Of course I do." Lupin said as he cupped Lucius' face with his hands. "I've always thought you looked beautiful when you smiled."

"L…Lupin I…."

"Remus."

"What?"

"My name is Remus." Lupin said gently. "Please use it."

"I…I'll try." Lucius said with another blush. Remus smiled and both of them went to see to the cooking.

Draco helped Harry with the ingredients and smiled. Harry's cooking smelled divine and Draco was trying to control his stomach from growling. _Damn it's a winner._ He moaned as he watched the steak, which was well done, plump and juicy being set onto the plate. _Damn Uncle Sev is lucky…_He watched as Harry loaded another plate with the salad and take it outside to where Severus was seated.

"Well, Potter it took you long enough." Severus said as he looked at the plate. "Don't disappoint me."

"Why don't you test it for yourself?" Harry asked as he poured the wine into a glass. "I have other dishes to tend to." Harry walked off and Severus raised an eyebrow. Harry did speak back to him but he didn't blow a fuse. He tested the salad and moaned. It was divine. The salmon was fresh and well prepared. The seasoning was lemon with a pinch of pepper. The greens were crisp and the dressing, were light and made from extra virgin olive oil. He was reluctant to move away but knew that he had to try two more dishes. He cut a piece of steak and he had to fight his mouth from watering. The steak was very well cooked and no blood was in sight. He brought a bit to his mouth and wanted to finish it all. Again he knew, one more. He looked up and Harry was there and set a piece of devil's food. Severus picked up his dessert spoon and tasted the cake. It was chocolaty, creamy and rich, as well as light. Severus felt as if he had died and gone to heaven.

"Mr. Potter," He said as he stood up and looked at the teen. "Shall I pick you up say, twelve noon next Saturday?"

"I'd like that." Harry said with a smile and a blush. "I will see you then Professor," As he turned to leave, the Potions Master grabbed his wrist lightly and for the first time ever, he smiled.

"Please Harry, call me Severus."

**Woo hoo! Looks like Harry won on the cooking and got his man. And seems that a certain blond patriarch's crushing on our favorite werewolf! What will happen next? Review to know! **


	6. Chapter 6

**In the Last Chapter**

"Mr. Potter," He said as he stood up and looked at the teen. "Shall I pick you up say, twelve noon next Saturday?"

"I'd like that." Harry said with a smile and a blush. "I will see you then Professor," As he turned to leave, the Potions Master grabbed his wrist lightly and for the first time ever, he smiled.

"Please Harry, call me Severus."

Chapter 6: Return of the Patriarch

Harry was very happy as he woke up to birdsong at his window. _Oh yes, _He thought. _It is a lovely day._ He remembered what day it was, it was Saturday. _My where did the days go?_ He thought as he got ready to go. He got up extra early for the reason that he was thinking of how Draco's father had acted around his honorary godfather. Lucius had been nice and almost _human_. It first it scared the bejeasus out of Harry but then by Tuesday, he had an idea. He remembered tracking down Draco and cornering the younger blonde!

_**Flashback**_

"_**Draco!" Harry called out to the younger blond, who was out in the garden with his PSP. Draco jumped a mile then glared at the chipper Gryffindor.**_

"_**What do you want Boy Who Fancies My Godfather?" Draco teased. Harry blushed then looked down at the portable system.**_

"_**Draco does your father approve of that?" He asked. Draco shrugged and sighed. **_

"_**I don't care. What my father doesn't know won't hurt him."**_

"_**That's true I suppose." Harry said as he took a seat next to Draco. "Luckily you brought up your dad because that's who I came to talk to you about."**_

"_**Oh Potter what do you have in mind this time?"**_

"_**Well I figured that since your dad likes Remus that maybe…we could join forces and…"**_

"_**Get them together?" Draco asked. Harry grinned and nodded. "I don't know Potter…"**_

"_**Remus will be good for your dad. He's got a good head on his shoulders; he's gentle and educated..."**_

"_**That's beside the point." Draco said. "Potter, there's something that you don't know." He looked around and sighed. "Okay it's safe to tell you."**_

"_**Tell me what?"**_

"_**Shut up and I'll tell you, maybe you'll learn something." Draco said. "This happened when my dad and company was at school. Professor Lupin and my father had dated…"**_

"_**Are you shitting me?" Harry asked. Draco shook his head and showed Harry a picture of a younger Lucius, looking about 15 with a younger Remus. They looked happy and so much in love. Harry smiled then passed the picture back. "So what happened?"**_

"_**My grandfather happened." Draco said. "My grandfather, Aiden Lucien Malfoy was more of a preacher about how pure bloods should stay with their own kind. He was tipped off by a friend's child and found my father and Professor Lupin in a rather intimate position and made it known that he would have no child of his, his Heir no less, with a filthy lycan. My father tried to plead with his grandfather but he said that if he didn't break it then he would have Professor Lupin killed. To save him, my father broke it with Professor Lupin and in turn, came out with a broken heart." Harry looked at his schoolmate and shook his head. It was a tight fix but hey, some rules were meant to be broken! This was one of them!**_

"_**Where's your old fart grandpa now?" Harry asked. Draco hid a laugh but answered.**_

"_**He's in Venice." Draco said. "When my father came into his inheritance, my grandfather took the townhouse in Italy and has been living there ever since."**_

"_**Well, I'm not one to follow rules and neither is Remus…" Harry said as he got up. "Thanks Drakey!" He ran off and Draco blanched. He hid his PSP and darted after the crazed raven haired hellion.**_

"_**POTTER!!"**_

Harry had to grin at the memory. He remembered approaching Remus and telling him what he thought. As Harry predicted, Remus didn't give a flying fuck at what the old geezer thought. He wanted Lucius and that's who he was going to have. Harry and he made plans to double with Harry and Severus on their date. Harry knew that Lucius would be swept off his feet on this date. It was very romantic. A candle lit dinner, some dancing and if they got lucky, an intimate evening. He was going down the stairs when he spotted Remus.

"Remy are you ready?" He asked. Remus looked at his honorary godson and grinned.

"Of course, I've been ready for years."

"Cool!" Harry said as he held Remus. They were ready to plan when Draco ran to them, pale and looking frightened.

"Harry….you…and Professor Lupin….have to leave…." He said, his face was ashen and his hand trembled, holding onto a letter.

"What's the matter Draco?" Harry asked. Draco gulped and looked at him.

"My grandfather….owled….he's coming here!"

"What?? When?"

"He didn't say." Draco said. "It could be hours from now, days from now….."

"DRACONIS LUCIUS MALFOY!" A regal yet cold voice yelled. "HOW DARE YOU LOCK THE GATES ON ME! I'LL TAN YOUR HIDE!"

"Who's the blow horn?" Harry asked and Draco gulped.

"Run!!" With that, two of them ran but one stayed.

"HARRY!!" Draco cried. "Come on! What are you crazy?"

"I want to see who you're scared of." Harry said as he waited as the footsteps came closer. Draco and Remus pleaded but Harry wouldn't budge. Suddenly the door blew open and in waltzed a dashingly beautiful man with long white hair and looking like he was about in his twenties! The body was to die for, well muscled and not too tall. The only way someone knew his age was his silver eyes. They were deep silver and the aura was that of a powerful wizard. Harry was lucky to have his at such a young age and smirked at this. The man was child's play compared to him. The man dropped his travel bags in a huff and looked around.

"My, it's becoming tasteless in here." He said haughtily. "What has my son been doing to this place?"

"Father?!" Lucius called from the top of the stairs, causing the man to look at him with raised eyebrows. "I had no idea you were coming."

"How quaint," Lord Malfoy said silkily as he draped his traveling cloak onto his bags and sitting down in Lucius' favorite chair. "I sent an owl."

"I didn't get it."

"Is that so? Accio!" The man commanded and the letter flew out and into his outstretched hand. "Well Lucius, it seems to me that you have someone interfering with the mail." Lucius looked wide-eyed and knew who did.

"Draco, come." He ordered. Draco gulped and came before the two men. "Did you intercept the mail?"

"Yes sir."

"Why?"

"I…didn't want Grandfather here."

"You incorrigible brat…" The older Malfoy said icily. Lucius looked at his father and silenced him.

"Draco, go to your room and don't come out until supper."

"Yes sir." Draco said as he walked away. Aiden Malfoy looked at this and was appalled.

"You are too soft on the boy, Lucius." He said. Lucius sighed and poured two glasses of Scotch, passing one to his father.

"Father, Draco will learn…"

"You're sparing the rod Lucius…"

"I won't hit my son."

"Why does it smell like wet dog and mud-blood in here?"

"Well I…"

"Lucius have you seen my notes on….Lord Malfoy.."

"Severus," Aiden greeted coldly. "I see that you have become accomplished. A Potions Master no less, commendable indeed."

"Thank you sir," Severus said shortly. "If you'll excuse me," With that he was gone and Aiden was sitting back and sipping his Scotch.

"I'm still waiting on why…"

"It's me sir." Harry said as he came from the shadows. Lord Malfoy jumped a bit then smiled a genuine smile. He looked at the young man and bowed.

"Aiden Lucien Malfoy, it is a pleasure and honor to meet you Harry Potter."

"Sir?"

"Oh my dear," Aiden purred, "You don't need to be so formal with me, call me Aiden." Lucius and Draco looked at the older Lord and couldn't believe what was going on. Aiden Malfoy, was set to pursue. And his target, was one Harry James Potter!


End file.
